


A Lost Little Bird

by RukiaK1



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Justice League and Avengers don't like one another, Lonliness, Love is hard, M/M, Mental Instability, Pain, Pairs are not decided, Sadness, Sex maybe?, Spying, There is a lot of lying, They send spys, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au. The Justice League and the Avengers are two highly powered Superhero teams on one earth. Neither team can agree, and there is always fighting between them. It has now come to the point that they are using their youngest “agents” to infiltrate the other group…but things might not go as planned. </p>
<p>Pairs are undecided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joining

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is a new work, because this is what happens when I check out 50+ comic books from the library, and see Age of Ultron. Anyways, I hope this is enjoyable. Pairs are undecided, and so are characters that will be involved. So if you have any suggestions on pairings, both in their own universe or crossed over, as well as people to bring in, go ahead and suggest. (And ignore my horrible grammar in that sentence). Anyways I hope you enjoy! *Chapter Two is already in production* (Also if anyone wishes to be my BETA, that would be well appreciated).

The new hero was graceful, he could run across rooftops, flip, and land perfectly. He could not make a sound, and then take out the enemy. He did not kill, he captured, and left them to be collected. But…what was amazing…was he was human. There was no mutant gene, or superpower that they could find. He used gadgets here and there, namely escrima sticks and a bo-staff…however, that was all. He was pure skill besides that, showing long hours of training and endurance. _Both teams wanted him_. They needed this boy, he had valuable skills that could not be found in anyone else.

* * *

The streetlights flickered below the building, shadows crossing the streets. People walking to their apartments, or out to hit a club. The building itself was shut down for the night, for one reason or another. It was the building the new hero had claimed a perch to look out at the city. “Nightwing—that’s your codename, correct?” The black haired male turned his attention to the voice, and he chuckled.

“Yes, that’s my name…now what can I do for _The Avengers_?” He stood up, turning to face all of them. Iron Man, who was floating above the building, had been the one to speak. Captain America was the closest to him, his arms crossed but he was ready to fight as well. Black Widow and Hawkeye half in the shadows, gazing out at him. Bruce Banner, not yet Hulk, had just climbed up, panting. “You all seem battle ready, are you trying to stop me or something?”

“No…not yet. What team have you allied yourself with?” Iron Man spoke, his gaze still on Nightwing, who chuckled. “This isn’t funny.”

“I’m sorry-I’m sorry—but you see, it is really funny. News Reporters ask me that _all the time_ , and you never seem to get the memo. _No team_. I have not allied myself with you or the Justice League. Is that really what this was all about? I’m not going to be a threat to either of you, I just want to do my _job_ , and that is, being a hero.”

“Actually-“ Captain American began to speak then, walking closer. “We wanted to ask you to _join_ our team. To be an _Avenger_.” Nightwing felt the hand touch his shoulder, gently squeezing. “So, Nightwing, are you interested in becoming an Avenger?” Nightwing looked up at him.

“…well, what are the _perks_ of joining this team of yours?” His eyes gave off a _sparkle_ , and he grinned like a mad-man.

“Oh I think I’m going to like this kid,” Iron Man spoke up.

* * *

 “This is the mansion.” Iron Man landed in front of Nightwing, on the steps to the mansion. “Perk I, you get to live in this huge ass mansion of ours!” Nightwing looked around, his gaze fluttering across all of them. He blinked, and looked around, checking the area.

“It is rather nice.” He looked at them, his masked eyes taking in everything that surrounded him, all of the Avengers included. “Big too; what kind of rooms are inside?” His gaze finally settled on Iron Man.

“Instead of asking, why don’t we look inside?” Captain America laid a hand on Nightwing’s shoulder. “That way you know everything that the mansion has to offer. I think it would be easier for you to choose once you know everything that we happen to have here. And if there is something that you want us to have we can easily go out and buy that thing for you, all you have to do is ask.”

“Now that is rather convenient, honestly.” Nightwing looked around, a small grin appearing on his lips. “So, I have a question to ask you all then.” He began, his eyes flickering over at them.

“What kind of question are you talking about?” Iron Man questioned, eyes going to him, a curious glint in his eyes.

“Just something equipment wise, just so that I know about _one_ thing that I _absolutely_ need, in order to train.”

“Well if you mean punching bags, mats, and targets, we have lots of those-“

“No, this isn’t something that people typically use for training, it’s _none_ of that.” He looked at them, “it’s a trapeze, to calm your _questioning_.”

“Why would you need a trapeze in order to train-“

“That’s _my_ business, not _yours_. But either way I _do_ need it, and no I’m not yanking your chain. I actually do need the trapeze. But from your expressions, I can tell that is one thing that you don’t have.” He popped his shoulders as he stood there, looking bored. That was not something that they wanted. They needed him to be entertained, and to want to work with them.

“A trapeze…it shouldn’t be that _hard_ to find and buy…is it?” Nightwing looked at Iron Man, and he chuckled.

“Probably not for a man like you, Mr. Stark.” He replied, his eyes flashing under his masks. “But in general, it’s not just a simple thing to _buy_ a trapeze, you normally can’t just _buy_ one to be honest.”

“But that is a _requirement_ if you’re going to join, isn’t it?” Captain America questioned as they finally stepping inside the mansion. Iron Man’s armor coming off, and leaving Tony Stark in its place. Captain America pulled down his mask, eyes going to Nightwing. They expected him to remove his mask as well, it would be nice to know who this kid is before they formally invited him to be an Avenger. There was some hesitation, but eventually he pulled off the domino mask on his eyes, looking at them. His eyes were a crystal blue, something that once you saw, you would never forget. They were almost haunting, something you weren’t ready to _expect_ from him.

“Your face-“ Tony suddenly seemed to have something snap together in his mind, “-Richard Grayson. The son of the “lovely” Bruce Wayne.” His eyes narrowed then.

“I should have known you would recognize me, and yes, that is who I am. But don’t give me that look, I haven’t seen or talked to Bruce in a few weeks, we’ve been on _bad terms_ for a while now. To be honest, there is a possibility that he has given up on me all together, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“He doesn’t know you’re Nightwing then, or that you have been fighting crime?” Richard snorted, running a hand through his hair.

“Now why would I tell, _Bruce Wayne_ , that I am a superhero and I fight dangerous criminals? You guys only get to know because I don’t feel like trying to keep it a secret, and not being trusted by you all until I tell you who I am.” He looked at them all, before yawning. “…if you don’t mind, could our little tour wait until tomorrow? I’m kind of tired…”

“To be honest, we don’t know if we can trust you. What will happen if we just _let you go_ to a room and sleep in there-“

“I have an _apartment_ , and I’ll _walk there_.” Richard shrugged, turning around. He _understood_ that they didn’t trust him, and he actually didn’t blame them. This was just the reason why he had a falling out with Bruce, why he had left the Manor, and started to live on his own. It wasn’t that easy, he had dropped out of college, and his job as a cop wasn’t getting him too far. He had separated all ties with his “Father”, so that meant no borrowing money or calling any of them up to see what he should do next. It was actually kind of _hard_ ….

Tony paused, and looked at him. “I’m not-“

“I said I have an apartment, and I’m okay with sleeping there.” Richard turned his head back just a little. “It may not be fancy or anything, but I can sleep there. It’s not that big of a deal.” Was the simple reply, before putting his mask back on. After all he couldn’t just walk around New York City without his mask on; that was too big of a risk.

“Then at least let me take you.” Tony replied and caught up to Richard, walking next to him. “I’d like to get to know you a little more. We’ve invited you to be an Avenger, but we don’t know a lot about you.” Richard looked at Tony, and he chuckled.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’d rather walk.” Richard replied. “If you want to get to know me, beyond the files I know you’re about to look at, you better ask me on a date.” That made Tony pause, letting Richard walk away.

“Was he just…well shit. He was flirting with me wasn’t he?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Or, he just wants to see if I’d actually do that…” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Either way, damn.”

* * *

Stripping his costume from every inch of his skin, Richard flopped down onto his bed. _Naked_. But he didn’t really care, he was too tired to even think about putting anything on. He rolled over to his left side, pulling covers over him. It had been a long day, he had never expected for the Avengers to actually try and recruit him. But, it was a pleasant surprise. That is, if they actually were going to accept him. Tomorrow he’d worry about looking at the mansion; testing the waters on everything he could get away with. He actually hadn’t expected Tony to offer to buy a trapeze. That had been another pleasant surprise. His eyes closed then, but he had just enough time to reach over and turn on his alarm clock. He’d only be getting a few hours of sleep, but that was okay. He wasn’t worried about how much sleep he had. He needed to focus on getting a better job instead, so he could actually pay the bills.

_Living in a mansion, I don’t really want to do that again…. I’d rather struggle to pay my bills than to move back into a mansion. Where it’s cold, and it’s **lonely**. I…I rather be alone in my small apartment than a large mansion…._ His eyes opened for only a second before he fell asleep. His body curled up, one arm under the pillow, and the other outstretched. The blanket covered his lower half, one leg spread out from the other…

He slept for a few hours, his hair falling in front of his eyes. What woke him, however, was not his alarm clock. What woke him was the chill of the air on his body. His eyes slowly opened, trying to peak through his hair. The chill was coming from the open window by his bedside. _Forgot to close it_ …. He realized as his eyes fluttered closed again. He was too exhausted to even try and close it right now. “Nnn…” The sun wasn’t shinning, it was covered by clouds, he couldn’t even tell if it was actually out or it was too early for the sun to have risen.

“Shit…” He could feel a vibration under his side, he had fallen asleep without cleaning off his bed… Meaning he was likely laying on top of his phone. Reaching under the covers, he struggled to find the phone. Pulling the out-of-date phone out from under his body. He didn’t recognize the number that was calling, but he still probably should answer. He put the phone to his ear, “hello, this is Richard Grayson. Who is calling?” He questioned, covering his mouth as he yawned.

“It’s Tony, we need you at the mansion. _Now_.” There was no negotiating this, the tone told Richard that he had no choice but to head over to the mansion right then and there. Or else, who knows what could happen. But why was he getting called? There was no reason to call him, he had not even accepted becoming an Avenger yet!

“Alright, alright…let me get dressed…” He trailed off, he was naked at the moment.

“ _No costume_.” And then Tony hung up. Richard raising an eyebrow and looked at his phone. He sighed, and got up. He’d just pack his costume in a backpack before he headed over. Richard dressed, running a comb through his hair before he headed off. He left out the window, making sure to close it as he left. He slipped down the building before running to the Avengers Mansion. Slipping a hat on to hide his identity from the public. After all, they could easily recognize him.

He slipped in through the gates of the Mansion, going up to the doors. He knocked, waiting for someone to answer before he walked inside. Tony opened the door about a second later, and grabbed Richard’s collar, pulling him inside. The mansion was quite, and Richard still wasn’t sure why he had been called here out of the blue. “Come with me-now.” He was dragged down into Tony’s lab, where… Oh. Footage of his fights were all around.

“…footage of my fights?” Richard looked at Tony, who then turned around to look at him.

“I was researching you, making sure we needed your skills. But-I guess you could say I came up to a…conclusion.” Tony replied and grabbed one of the pieces of footage, pulling it over.

“So you called me up, waking me from sleeping, to come check out whatever conclusion you have about my _fighting_?” Richard crossed his arms.

“Well, kind of,” Tony began. “I’m more worried about…your mirror.” Richard raised an eyebrow at that.

“My _mirror_?” He repeated, before he watched the screen come closer. One side was footage of him fighting a regular old thug, but the second side… Was Batman fighting Killer Croc. Now Richard saw why Tony had called him in, he was suspicious wasn’t he? Because his moves were like Batman’s in enough ways…

“I guess I’m just curious...to be perfectly honest. I mean, was there a reason you decided to mirror Batman’s moves?” Tony looked at Richard who was watching the footage.

_They don’t know, that’s right._ “No, just…he handles Gotham well, and since I lived in Gotham, that’s what I always saw. I grew up with headlines of _Batman and Robin_. The connection probably came from my fancy of that…I desired to be like Batman and Robin, and make headlines like theirs.” Tony nodded, his arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s kind of funny, in a way. If you join our team…you’d be kind of like our version of Batman. We don’t have one of those, not yet anyways.” Tony looked over at him, the glow in his chest catching Richard’s attention but for a second. “Have you decided about our offer—I guess we’re supposed to show you around the mansion before, right?”

“Yes that was what I wanted last night, as well as the perks of being an Avenger….but…” He trailed off, trying to think through what he was trying to say. “I slept on it. Meaning I thought about it, and I guess…it wouldn’t be too bad, being an Avenger I mean.” He had to agree, that was what he was telling himself. Playing hard to get might make this all harder in the end. “So…I’ll join the Avengers, if you have me, I mean.” He looked at Tony who grinned.

“Actually, that’s the best thing I have heard all day. We all already discussed you being an Avenger, so if you’re willing to join, we’ll take you in. Now that that is settled, how about we go back to your apartment and get your stuff? You should move into the mansion as soon as you can—after all once you move into the mansion we can make you a formal Avenger.” Richard looked at Tony, and then slowly nodded. He knew trust wasn’t that simple, but… From the look he saw in Tony’s eyes, he was not joking at the moment.

However, that didn’t mean they weren’t going to be keeping an eye on him constantly. He _knew_ that they were going to make sure he was just what they needed. “I won’t let you down.” Richard smiled at Tony, his crystal blue eyes flashing. He never said that he wouldn’t lie.


	2. The First Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally managed to finish this chapter after a lot of road blocks. This chapter starts up a pair that just kind of happened when I was writing it. (It is a yaoi pair so if you don't like that then don't read this). Have fun reading this chapter XD.

It wasn’t _supposed_ to be easy, he understood that. Yet, when he joined he imagined his life to get a lot less “do this, do that”. However, as he discovered rather quickly, there was nothing stopping them from ordering him around. He was the youngest there, and the newest. The rest already had their wits about them, and knew exactly what they were doing. He didn’t stand a chance in their complex “world”. In fact, he understood very little of what went on in the mansion. One day Tony and Steve could be fighting, the next they were on the couch watching a movie and laughing. Thor was always making things complicated—he wasn’t sure how to even answer questions or explain anything to him. He left Banner alone, he didn’t even try to make a discussion with him. Banner didn’t really _talk_ to him anyways. Natasha wasn’t bad, but when she wanted to be left alone, you let her be, he had learned that rather quickly. Clint was around here and there, he didn’t really talk to him either.

He was the odd one out here at the mansion, the one that was left out of _everything_. Quite literally, they had _forgotten_ about him when going out to dinner a night ago. Then again, he wasn’t surprised, he was new, and their main team had been established a long time ago. He was merely a new piece of the puzzle, one that they had not expected to add. However, they said they _needed_ him. They needed someone like _Batman_. Oh…they had no idea how that played through his head. He may fight like Batman, but he _never_ wanted to be him.

“Richard, you should come down and get breakfast before it’s all gone.” He heard Natasha through the door, but he kept laying on his bed. He wasn’t that hungry, not after his all-nighter. Tony had “said” he would be willing to pay for Richard, knowing he had a job that took much of his time. Richard, however, wanted to work still, he liked being a cop. It was like being a _hero_. He got a thrill out of being a cop, and then he could come home and get the same thrill, but _better_. He did get tired out though, rather quickly at that. His boss didn’t really _like him_. So if she could, he’d work overtime, when she felt like it. His plans didn’t really _agree_ with her schedule. “Come on, it’s your third day here, and you’ve seen the mood swings of the team, but we’ve barely seen _you_.”

“…that could be due to you all forgetting that I was here, and forgot to take me to _dinner_ a night ago, Natasha.” Richard called. “I’m not that hungry, I’d rather sleep. I had a 10 hour, night shift. It was _exhausting_.” He rolled over on his bed, it was a lot more comfy than the one at his apartment. But he had a harder time falling asleep here. Away from the typical sounds of the city.

“Then you have got to be _hungry_ , Richard. Come downstairs, and just eat something. That way we can see that _pretty_ face of yours.”

“Flirting ain’t gonna get me out of bed.” He responded and nuzzled against the pillow. “Call me for _lunch_ instead, then I might get up.” He heard a sigh from the other side of the door.

“You know, you really are taking advantage of how _nice_ I am being. If I really _wanted_ to, I’d drag you out of bed right now. Yet, I know that won’t get me anywhere.” He heard her sigh again, probably shaking her head. “Fine, I’ll come get you up for lunch, but you _better_ get up.” Her footsteps could be heard as she walked away, leaving his room behind.

Richard laid there for a moment before pulling off the shirt he was wearing. Since he had just gotten home only a bit ago, he had yet to get into his sleeping “clothes”. He was always careful when he was getting undressed here, but so far no one had suddenly barged into his room and seen him naked. So far.

Stripping off his clothing, down to his boxers that is, he laid down on the bed. His eyes fluttered closed and he smiled a little to himself as he breathed in the fresh scent of the covers. He was relaxed here, he had nothing to worry about…he was also safe. At least for now. That was still nice, not having to worry about someone breaking in…

It wasn’t long before he realized he was being woken up by a gentle touch. He wasn’t sure why, but his face felt wet… He lifted his head to Natasha sitting at his side, a worried look was evident on her normally monotone features. She wasn’t the only one there. _Everyone_ else was there, watching him with careful eyes. “What…?” He was confused before Natasha began to explain.

“We heard you cry out, thought someone had snuck in…but you were…crying.” She said softly. “We don’t know why, and you seem not to remember whatever dream caused you to cry this badly…”

“…oh.” He didn’t have a response to what he was told. He didn’t remember his dream, or why it caused him to cry. He whipped the tears from his face, before he spoke again. “Sorry-I can’t tell you why. I don’t know what I was dreaming...” He looked at Natasha, who was still sitting on his bed.

“It’s okay…we were just worried.” She gently ran a hand through his hair, telling him they were there. “You can rest, but if you need anything just call one of us.” Richard nodded, leaning into the touch for a moment. She then stood up, patting his head.

As they all filed out, Tony paused to look back at him. “You going to be okay?” He asked, not trying to _care_ about Richard. He just didn’t want _another_ interruption to his meal.  

“…I’ll be fine.” Richard sat up a little. He was tired, yes, but he didn’t want to sleep here. He didn’t enjoy waking them up, it made him feel bad.

“Alright, if you say so…” Tony left the room, since he was the last one, he closed the door behind him. Richard sat there, and he sighed. He got up, pulling on some random clothing he had laying around. Then a jacket. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter, back to being _calm_. Luckily, they hadn’t seemed to figure out that he liked to climb out of windows to get outside.

He opened the window, looking down. A two-story drop. That wasn’t bad, he could survive something like that. Too bad he didn’t need to jump from here, there was a tree outside his window. He slipped onto the tree, before making his way down the trunk. When he was about 4 feet off the ground, he jumped down. He pulled up his hoodie, pulling the strings to hide his face better. It wasn’t that cold, but he didn’t want people to _see_ him.

He spent 20-30 minutes (he lost track), jogging and running around. After he had a good run, and was more relaxed than before, he headed back. He climbed back up the tree, and was about to go back into his room. He stopped when he saw his door was open, and he was pretty sure there was someone in the room. “You know—for a kid that we just put on the team, you’ve been making a lot of risky moves.” He turned around, finding Clint leaning against the tree in one of the higher branches. “Staying in your room, always off somewhere, leaving your room without telling anyone…it’s all kind of suspicious.” He moved down so he was on the same branch. “Much less, sneaking out of your room through the window. Nat told me that you wouldn’t do that, but looks like you did.”

“…” Richard looked at him before he moved and sat on the windowsill, pushing it up enough so he could sit there without falling. “Well—I wanted to go on a run.” He replied then, looking at Clint. Was Clint suspicious of him? Clint leaned in on the branch, and Richard felt the breath on his ear.

“I don’t trust you, I haven’t since the day we first saw your footage. You’re not like us, your training is like Batman’s, and you hide things constantly from us. I know you do…and it’s suspicious.” His eyes flashed and they landed on Richard’s face, looking at him. “I’m going to keep an eye on you.” He moved back, but Richard caught his hand before he managed to jump down.

“Keep an eye on me, Clint?” Richard looked at him, his eyes giving off a spark. “I’m afraid you’ll have to _catch_ me first.” He then let go and rolled into his room, catching himself on his hands before he hit the bed. Clint stayed on the branch and looked at Richard. Who had climbed up onto his bed, and was watching him as well.

“You think you’re playing a game, but you know—you really aren’t.” Clint eyed him, watching for a reaction. Richard leaned back on his bed.

“Only one of us can _win_ , so I think it is kind of like a game.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Clint looked at him, Richard grinning.

“Either you prove that I’m lying or I prove that you’re wrong. Only one can win at that, Clint.” He got up off the bed, taking off his hoodie. “It’s either or, there is no in-between. Isn’t that what you decided when said you didn’t trust me? No, rather it would have been the second that you had doubt in me. You knew there was no in-between. Either I’m on your side, or I’m not. But, honestly, I’m not going to make this simple in any way. If you don’t trust me, there is no changing your mind. You’ll suspect anything I do. So this won’t be simple for you.” He then began to move to the bathroom that was attached to his room, however he paused as he was walking. “…I want you to think about why you don’t trust me…I want to know exactly what makes you think you can’t trust me…” Before closing the door to the bathroom.

He leaned against the door, his eyes dropping to the ground. “I wonder if any of them actually trust me…” He trailed off. “Probably not.” He slipped off his clothing and moved to take a shower.

* * *

It was around 1 pm when Richard left the room, walking downstairs. Steve looked up from the couch, “you’re awake?” He called, and Richard gave him a wave of his hand. He smiled, but he wasn’t sure what to say to any of them right now. He had decided that for now he’d make a distance from them. He couldn’t afford to get _to close_ … If they didn’t trust him, they wouldn’t care. However, if they did trust him, they would care. Well, that’s what he hoped. “Are you hungry?” He lifted his head, realizing he spaced out. Steve was now standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

“…y-yeah.” He had paused, not having expected to see Steve at his side.

“Alright, we didn’t end up making anything, so how about a sandwich?” He started to walk into the kitchen.

“I-I can make it!” Richard followed after him. “Really-I am able to make a simple sandwich.” He frowned, looking at Steve.

“I never doubted that you couldn’t.” Steve looked at him. “I was just also going to make one for myself….is something wrong Richard? You’re a lot more spaced out than you were earlier. Clint also mentioned that you snuck out…”

“I went for a run after…disturbing you all earlier today.” Richard replied as he gently grabbed the bread from Steve. He took two slices and handed it back. “Needed something to clear my mind.” He heard Steve chuckle.

“I do the same thing, but normally early in the morning….hey if you want, we can go running together tomorrow?” Steve looked at Richard, who paused in the midst of picking up a butter knife. He _should_ say no.

However, what came out of his mouth was, “That would be great.”

* * *

“Time for us to go,” Steve called into Richard’s room with a gentle voice. Richard lifted his head off the pillow, looking at Steve tiredly.

“It’s _ffffoooooouuuuurrrrr_ ,” he whined.

“Huh? My clock said seven…” Steve blinked, but looked over at the clock by Richard’s bedside. Sure enough it read: 4:00am. “…it is four-“ He was cut off as he was pulled down. Richard was too sleepy to keep talking, he still could get three more hours of sleep... That was only if Steve stopped talking and went to sleep as well. “A-ah, Richard-“ Richard looked up at him sleepily before pulling the covers over them both.

“To bad, sleep.” That was all the argument he was open for. He closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep. Steve, however, was having some trouble with that. After all, he was right now, wrapped in the arms of an almost naked man who was trying to sleep. _Okay, all I wanted to do was go running with him, not end up in bed with him…._ His eyes slowly looked down at Richard’s sleeping face, pausing, and then he smiled. _Well…he’s tired…and it is four am after all…I’ll let him sleep._ He closed his eyes as well. He guessed, this wasn’t that bad. Richard was warm and welcoming…

 ** _Beep. Beep. Beep._** The sound of the alarm clock alerted both of them that it was seven. Richard lifted his head first, and hit the snooze button. “No…” He mumbled to himself, and closed his eyes again. Steve yawned, opening his eyes… He gently shook Richard.

“Come on…time to go running…” He mumbled, sitting up. Richard looked up sleepily. He sighed, resigning to the fact he did want to go running. He got up, rubbing his eyes. He reached over and turned his alarm off, otherwise it would keep going off in 9 minutes. He shifted the covers off of his body; Steve having already gotten up.

“I’m going to get dressed, give me a minute…” He sighed and rummaged through his drawers for some exercise clothing. Steve nodded, and a small hint of red appeared on his face when he realized he actually had fallen asleep with Richard. Not only that, Richard had only been wearing boxers. He was staring at Richard right now, watching him pull on his shirt… When he realized, he tore his eyes away. _This was not how I was going to start my morning._ “I’m ready.” The voice called his attention back to Richard, who was now sporting a blue tank top and black and blue shorts. “Shall we go?”

“…y-yeah.” Steve opened the door and walked out. Richard followed him, thinking silently to himself.

“So…did you actually fall asleep earlier?” He asked finally, jumping down from the last step. Steve lifted his head and he swallowed.

“Er-yeah…I did.” He admitted. “I don’t know how…but you were pretty warm…” He looked at Richard, admitting how he had fallen asleep.

Richard chuckled, looking at him. “Well I’m glad that you at least slept after the blunder of coming in at four. You were probably still tired.” He smiled, his smile lit up the room in a flash. Steve had never seen him smile like that… “Anyways, what are we going to run?” He looked at Steve, the question flashing in his eyes.

“Well if we walk for a bit we can run around a lake.” Steve opened the door and walked out. Richard closed the door behind him after he followed Steve. “That is, if you’re okay with running around a lake.”

Richard chuckled, his eyes getting a sparkle in the early morning light. “Sounds fun. Though you’ll defiantly outrun me.”

“Do you want me to stay beside you?” Steve replied, wondering if that was what Richard was trying to hint at.

Richard laughed. “Steve, I know for you to get a good run, you need to push yourself. I can tell that just by your personality." Steve blinked, looking at Richard.

“So, you can just tell that?” He raised an eyebrow.

“It’s your personality. You push everyone to do their best, and try new things. That means that you enjoy doing the same.” Richard stopped next to Steve. They had reached their destination. “So go ahead and push yourself.” He smiled gently. “I’m going to go at my own pace.” Steve nodded and then ran off, of course he was far faster than Richard. Richard just started with jogging, not attempting to keep up with Steve.

The run/jog lasted for about an hour. Richard had to take a break at the 30 minute mark, having started to just sprint after 10 minutes of jogging. Steve had gone the full time, now covered in sweat and panting. “That was a pretty good run…” He panted and looked at Richard. “Was it good for you?”

“Exhausting, but yeah.” Richard chuckled, panting as well. He smiled at Steve, and started walking back to the mansion with him. Without realizing it, they were holding each other’s hands. Steve only noticed when they were at the gates. Richard looked at him before he leaned in and captured Steve’s lips. Steve made a startled sound, not kissing Richard back. The black haired male pulled back and just smiled at him.

“Y-you…” He struggled. “You…” He couldn’t get the words out. Especially when Richard connected their lips again, wrapping his arms around Steve a little. It was a few seconds after that second kiss that Steve was on his back in the grass. His arms holding onto Richard’s hips. The two still having their lips locked in a tight battle of dominance. Richard’s arms were around his neck, his smaller frame pressed against Steve’s. They pulled away from one another for a moment, panting, before getting lost in another tight lip battle.

“W-what in the…” Tony was standing at the door, having been about to go to a meeting before Pepper took something away. But, to his shock, he had found Steve and Richard kissing on the lawn. “Wow, okay then. Didn’t know you swung that way, Steve. No wonder you’re a virgin!” He laughed. Richard lifted his head, panting.

“Oh well.” He grinned at Tony, before kissing Steve again. His hands were now getting tangled in Steve’s hair. He pulled up again for a second. “Besides, he’s a pretty damn good kisser.” That was not the thing Tony needed, or even _wanted_ to _ever_ hear. “Damn…” Richard whispered as he pulled away for the last time. He was tired now, and laid his head down on Steve’s chest. “You’re a _really_ good kisser…” He smiled gently.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Steve panted, his eyes going to Richard’s face…he had a beautiful face… His looks were amazing… His heart pounded a little, realizing what he was thinking. But, it was true. Richard was beautiful… The younger man’s eyes closed, and he relaxed against Steve. This wasn’t how Richard had planned things out. He had planned out becoming distant and seeing how that went. However, today, the second he saw the look in Steve’s eyes… He kissed him, without even thinking about it. Now, they were laying on the grass, having kissed themselves to exhaustion. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Steve. “You’re beautiful.” Richard blushed a little, looking at Steve. Yet, smiled and nuzzled against his chest.

For the first time in a _very_ long time, he was happy. But, would that even last? There was suddenly a pitfall in his stomach… _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
